


[Podfic of] Unexpected Exes / written by impatient_dream

by EosRose



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/196291.html?thread=42095811">Unexpected Exes</a> by impatient_dream | <b>Duration:</b> 2:27</p><p>Dom returns when Brian is undercover with Verone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Unexpected Exes / written by impatient_dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3928) by impatient_dream. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yca0mno9vfy0ywhedguotxsl3unbipzp.mp3) | 2.4 MB | 00:02:26  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3tbu2ha7u2169t4g7ozmuq8tne2pa78d.m4b) | 1.5 MB | 00:02:26  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unexpected-exes).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
